ObMod: Smoking Kills 6
Characters * Amanda Waller * Oswald Cobblepot * "Vesper Fairchild" * Lincoln March * Rupert Thorne * Bruno Mannheim * Carlton Duquesne Location * Olympus Nightclub, Diamond District, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 2130 Local Time VOX Archive * Renee Montoya: whisper: Kate... Bette... Can you hear me? I'm pulling up in front of the Olympus. Hopefully I didn't lose you two in traff-'' * '''Lincoln March:' brakes, traffic sounds, footsteps, car door opens Ah, my dear... Finally, you made it. * "Vesper Fairchild": chuckle No... I am here... dear... footsteps Why was the meeting moved? * Lincoln March: So quick to business, huh? No kiss for your adoring husband? * "Vesper Fairchild": sigh Oh... Right... Sorry... It's been... It's been a day. * Lincoln March: footsteps Then maybe I can make it- honk, sigh, groan Gotham... * Renee Montoya: breath: Whew... * Lincoln March: slapping car You may go driver... Thank you. pulls forward, traffic sounds, footsteps: 2 instances That was a Tobacco Club car, dear. * "Vesper Fairchild": Oh, did they not get a hold of you? I forgot the meeting was moved. I'm sorry, dear. I'm such a ditz. * Lincoln March: chuckle Seriously? You... Moving the meeting was your idea. * "Vesper Fairchild": It was? * Lincoln March: chuckle Yes, dear... Are you feeling alright? Oh, did you catch that bug that Kelley got? * "Vesper Fairchild": You heard about that? * Lincoln March: This is my city, dear. I hear about everything... * "Vesper Fairchild": Such sharp ears you must have then... * Lincoln March: chuckle Right... Shall we go inside? * "Vesper Fairchild": Can I just make a quick call first and meet you inside? * Lincoln March: scoff We're already late. It's best not to keep these types waiting, dear... * "Vesper Fairchild": sigh Right... Okay... Lead the way. 2 instances Oh, interesting... We're going in the back door. * Lincoln March: 2 instances Did you start drinking early? * "Vesper Fairchild": chuckle Maybe... Does that sound like me? * Lincoln March: 2 instances, sigh Ah, that explains it... Your mother called, didn't she? * "Vesper Fairchild": snap Ah, yes! That's it... See, honey? You know me so well... * Lincoln March: 2 instances, door opens, footsteps going down stairs: 2 instances Yes, I do know you so well, Vesper... 2 instances, door opens, footsteps: 2 instances, gasp, door closes, lock clicks, footsteps whisper: For instance, I know your mother died two years ago... quiet chuckle whisper: Don't worry, whoever you are, I'll play along for now... but we will have words soon enough. footsteps * Oswald Cobblepot: About time, Mr. March. * Lincoln March: Not my fault, Cobblepot. I had an unfortunate delay, but one that will be corrected soon. chair dragged from table Dear? Your seat? * "Vesper Fairchild": footsteps, deep breath T-thank y-you... d-dear... * Lincoln March: Oh, hold on... grapple, moist lip smack, refreshed gasp, chuckle, footsteps, chair dragged from table, clamber So, shall we begin? * Renee Montoya: whimper, clamber breath: Why was it so whiskery? Ew... * Amanda Waller: Did you say something, Miss Fairchild? * "Vesper Fairchild": No... * Amanda Waller: Hmm.... * Rupert Thorne: We were just discussing the projected losses caused by this threesome of troublesome females. * Lincoln March: I thought that problem was being handled... Waller? * Amanda Waller: The matter is resolved. It's been nearly a month since they were last seen. * Carlton Duquesne: I think we'd feel more comfortable knowing how it was dealt with, Amanda... * Amanda Waller: My involvement in this matter is limited, Carlton. I will not jeopardize my standing -- everything I've built -- over the issues of your comfort. * Lincoln March: It's fine... If Amanda says the matter is taken care of, the matter is resolved. Next matter? Any progress on the warehouse in Hub City? * Bruno Mannheim: The loss is substantial. Dozens of weapons, possibly hundreds. We will need to scale back the shipments for a time. * Lincoln March: Who was responsible for the attack? Do we know that? * Bruno Mannheim: Batwoman was confirmed to be there. Also Miss O'Day, but the muscle sigh we had handling security apparently invited that element in by kidnapping the ditzy detective's primate partner. I suspect that matter will be resolved shortly and I have already arranged for new security. The Hundred will be handling this matter from here on out. We will be moving the transmitter to Metropolis to make shipping more streamlined. That should offset these delays. * Rupert Thorne: Is that wise? Moving the most essential part of the operation to Metropolis? Under the watch of the Kryptonian himself? * Bruno Mannheim: scoff Gervais assures me that won't be a problem. The Kryptonian is far too busy with the Justice League lately. I'm not worried about the others. * Carlton Duquesne: Even if the Kryptonian were a problem, he wouldn't be for long... Not with the hardware we're packing. * Lincoln March: chuckle If that's required, so be- * Amanda Waller: I will remind you that this Kryptonian is a very valuable commodity to the United States government. We would prefer him not to be destroyed. * Lincoln March: chuckle Of course, Amanda... Of course. We're all on the same side here. Isn't that right, dear? chuckle Oh, that reminds me, Amanda... What is the progress of the OMAC Project? Any developments with the special cases? * Amanda Waller: The male specimen is still resistant. Valentin assures me he is cracking. It just takes more time. As for the Tamaranean female, she is still in stasis. Ready for transfer as soon as arrangements with Mannheim's contacts can be concluded. Have there been any developments there, Bruno? * Bruno Mannheim: The Tamaranean vanguard fleet should be within Zeta range by the end of the week. * Amanda Waller: Zeta Beam? Something wrong with the Boom Tubes? * Bruno Mannheim: Yes... There are two powerful beings who have hijacked the network for their own uses. Until their war is concluded, it's not safe to use such transport except when traveling between two established anchor points. * Oswald Cobblepot: What sort of powerful beings could this be? * Amanda Waller: The Monitor and the aptly named Anti-Monitor... Beings best avoided. * Lincoln March: In that case... I have a matter I would like brought before the table. breath, chair slides on floor, clamber, exhale We have an uninvited guest... voices, chuckle Sorry, dear... but it's nothing personal. Just business... Talon? Seize her! in rafters, weight landing on metal table * Renee Montoya: expletive! quickly slides on floor, body rolling, rapid footsteps, blades unsheathed, slash, blades hitting metal chair, whack, slash, clash, whack, rapid footsteps, fabric tearing, rapid footsteps, slash, clash, slash, flesh slit, pained gasp, headbutt, staggered footsteps, smoke pellet smashed, gas hissing, footsteps: 6 instances, psuedoderm tearing, groan, hand waving gas aside, smash, glass crack, whack, whack, thud, body skidding on floor, gasps: 4 instances * Oswald Cobblepot: She defeated a Talon?! Who... Who could defeat a Talon like that? * Renee Montoya: flapping, psuedoderm stretching over face, mini-gas gun primed, chuckle, footsteps, gas dispersing Now that's the Question, isn't it? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Smoking Kills 5. * Story continues in ObMod: Smoking Kills 7. * Renee's comment about March's sharp ears is a subtle dig that she knows he is Owlman. * Carlton Duquesne's interest in the Terrible Trio is due to the fact that his daughter, Kathy, is one of its members. Links and References * ObMod: Smoking Kills 6 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Oswald Cobblepot/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Lincoln March/Appearances Category:Rupert Thorne/Appearances Category:Bruno Mannheim/Appearances Category:Carlton Duquesne/Appearances Category:Olympus Nightclub/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline